Sworn Enemies?
by AKing-DRush
Summary: Charity and Megan FanFiction. When they are pulled together in stitching up frank will the pair discover they have more in common than their passion for revenge?


So I fancied writing a Chegan FanFiction and here it is. I may continue with this if anybody wants me to. Hope you enjoy xxx

sorry for any spelling mistakes x

To say thay theyd never liked eachother would have been an understatment, they hated eachother. Charity Tate and Megan Macey loathed eachothers presence so when they teamed up to get revenge on previous con-man Frank, it was safe to say neither of them expected it. Charity made out it was all to do with Megans revenge but deep down she knew it was more about herself. She was broken and frank added to that. Charity is no doubt troubled but all she really wants is someone to love her. She was hurt when Frank chose megan over her but she always knew he would always choose the woman he loved. She'd always thought Cain was the one but he'd firmly moved on now with Harriet. She'd not really interfeared with Cain and Harriets relationship which in herself, wasn't like her at all. If she asked herself, she didn't have any friends, well not really. Of course she had Debbie and Chas but they didn't count, they were family. Megan had never been a canidate for a friend but as they spent more and more time together they began to realise, now more than ever, just how much they had in common with each other.

Megans POV

To say id been spending more time with Charity latley would have most definatly been correct. Ever since Charity had rumbled my plan to get revenge on frank for cheating on me, i couldn't get rid of her. She was so irritating and always had a witty comment on hand whenever she needed one. I was sat at my desk in "Take a Vow" when i looked up from my emails to be greated with the woman herself at the door.

"You again?" i sigh sarcastically, closing the lid on my laptop. She raised her eyebrow slightly before responding.

"Dont pretend you don't love my company megan." She replied - there it was, that witty comment, right on cue. I find myself unable to contain the smile on my lips, she was that irritating, she made me laugh.

"As if. What do you want Charity? i ask, trying my best to be annoyed with her turning up.

"Just came to check you'd not chickened out, i know what youre like." she says, taking a seat infront on me.

"Make your self comfortable why dont you?" i say, rolling my eyes , gestering to where she'd sat down.

"Don't worry i will." she laughed, puting her legs up onto the desk.

Charitys POV

she stood up, leaning over the filing cabinet as she put some paper work away. I couldn't help but stare at her. She was wearing a blue, bodycon dress that complimented her figure perfectly and a white blazer. Of course she paired it with some heels, she was too classy not to. I enjoyed annoying her. Yes, it actually gave me pleasure, knowing that i could wind her up so easily. In a way i just enjoyed the company. Its not like we'd win any awards for being the best friends but she was definatly a comfort - to me anyways. This whole thing with Frank and Megan was just another thing to keep me distracted from what was really going on inside my head - i was alone and with Chas being away and Debbie busy with the kids, i really did feel as if i was on my own, until i figured out megans revenge plan that was.

"So, how is Frank the con man then?" i ask, standing up so i was closer to where she was stood.

"Still clueless, no thanks to you. He's getting really suspicous about us spending so much time together." She says, shutting the filing cabinet draw with her elbow as she turns to face me.

"Just tell him we're lovers. We've been having a secret affair for months and can't keep our hands of eachtother." I laugh as she sits back down behind her desk, almost as if to gain back some authority in the room.

"Like hes going to belive that charity, we're supposed to be sworn enemies." She tells me as she leans forwards in her chair, reavling just a little more cleavage.

"You know what they say babe. Keep your friends close but your enemies closer." i say, winking at her as i stand up. I smile one last time before heading out the door.

Megans POV

It was a little while later now and frank was sleep on the sofa with Eliza. I felt bad about what I was doing sometimes. Sometimes I felt as if he was genuinely sorry and actually loved me, but then I was reminded of what he did and how much he hurt me. It wasn't even the fact he cheated, it was more the fact he cheated with her. I look over to where franks asleep and decide I need a drink. We have wine in the house but I want something a little stronger. I don't even think it's the drink I want, I want to see charity.

I walk through the doors of the pub to find charity behind the bar and get unusually nervous as I walk up to her.

"White wine is it?" She asks picking up a wine glass from under the bar.

"No, I'll have a whiskey thanks." I say, clearly confusing and shocking charity.

"Someone's hitting it hard aren't they? Rough day?" She asks, I'm genuinely not sure if she's asking sincerely or if she's being sarcastic.

"Are you going to get my this drink or not?" I say, struggling to hide my emotions.

"Why don't you come through to the back? We will share a bottle of wine." She asks me, this does shock me. It wasn't like her to offer me a free drink let alone a chat.

"Marlon you mind the bar." She says as she pulls me through to the back room after picking up two wine glasses. She pours me a drink and offers me the glass.

"Thanks." I say, leaning back into the sofa.

"What's wrong?" She asks, taking a sip of her wine.

"It's frank. This is so hard, he does all these nice things for me. It makes me feel bad for doing this to him. And his girls, they are going to be gutted if he goes back inside." I admit as I take another gulp of my wine.

"Forget about all the nice things he's done. He's a cheat and he's a fraud. You deserve payback Megan." She tells me, as she too, leans back onto the sofa.

Charitys POV

(A while later.)

I felt embraced by the music, the taste of alcohol in my throat from my 10th drink this evening. I felt uplifted, mellow with the laughter we were sharing. I'd never thought of this happening, having such an amazing time with my arch nemesis? Who would have thought?

I smile to myself, taking as sip of my wine once again. A spark of warmth ignited and an impulse surged against me like the beating of the bass in the air. I felt her leaning into me, but found myself doing nothing to stop it. Her lips gliding softly across mine. And it was strange. Like something new and exciting. Like the thrill of doing something wrong, but it felt right, so right.

And it tasted sweet, and peaceful, of every happy moment you could imagine.

Pure bliss


End file.
